Kissing You
by iamkellylouise
Summary: "Cause when i'm kissing you my senses come alive" Set after 3x12. Addex :D For luvlexi714, because i'm responsible for their addiction.


**A/N: Because I got **_luvlexi714_** hooked on Addex, hope you like it darl' =D.**

**Set after the bar kiss =) Oh and do you remember that speech about first kisses that Alex gave in 2x07. Forget he made that speech because it kind of makes an appearance in this =D All rights go to whichever fantastic writer on the Grey's team wrote it.**

**Lyrics featured: ****Kissing You by Miranda Cosgrove**** (I've never ever listened to her songs, ever, and she actually annoys the hell out of me but someone on youtube used this is a Doctor Who-Amy/Eleven video and it completely made sense for this fic)**

**&& ****Someone Like You by Van Morrison**** (I just kind of love that song, I'm all about the oldies)**

**Review please =D Kelly. X.**

_

* * *

_

_Kissing You_

_~x~_

_Cause when I'm kissing you  
My senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece  
I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place  
You're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away  
When I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you  
It all starts making sense  
And all the questions  
I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one should I really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes  
When I'm kissing you  
- Miranda Cosgrove_

_~x~_

"Hey there Ally girl" Alex said softly reaching into the incubator and checking over her vitals "Your doctor kissed me last night" he said with a small smile "Addison kissed me, and now she's avoiding me"

Addison stopped in the doorway as she heard Alex speak.

"It was an amazing kiss Ally, it was, everything I wanted it to be, everything I wanted it to feel like and now she's avoiding me" he said with a sigh "Let me tell you something about kissing Al, and don't tell your Daddy I told you this but, for a kiss to be really good, you want it to mean something. You want it to be with someone you can't get out of your head, so that when your lips finally touch, you feel it everywhere. A kiss so hot and so deep, you never want to come up for air. You can't cheat your first kiss Ally. Trust me you don't want to, cause when you find that right person, the first kiss, it's everything, and that's what it felt like when she kissed me….ok" he said with a sigh "So that's my emotional girly talk for the day, I'll come and check on you later, you're doing great Ally" he closed the opening of the incubator and turned around to see Addison staring at him.

"I uh…." he started "I was just, checking her vitals"

"Right" she whispered.

"You heard the whole thing didn't you" he muttered.

"Yeah" she breathed.

"You've been avoiding me"

"I know" she said biting her lip a little.

"Why?" he asked folding his arms across his chest.

"I, it's just, we, we can't start something" she stuttered.

"Why not?" he asked with a small smirk "You give me one good reason….and it can't be the attending intern thing" he said quickly as she opened her mouth.

"That's a good reason!" she exclaimed.

"Shepards with Meredith, Burke's with Cristina, ok she's not an attending but Torres is with George and I'm pretty sure Sloan's trying to get in Izzie's pants, your scared, your scared of getting involved with someone and getting hurt again, I get that, but I know we have something Addison, I _know_ it, we can't just throw it away because we're both a little scared"

"Your scared?" she asked quietly.

"I don't _do_ feelings, I never have done but then, then I met you, well, then I met the _real_ you, and that you, that you makes me feel, and it's scary and big and, and despite that, I don't want to let a chance with you go"

Addison took a single beat before stepping forward and crashing her lips against Alex's, her hands holding onto his face, his arms instantly wrapping around her waist, they both groaned when her pager beeped, she dropped her head to look at it and groaned again "I have to go" she whispered "But, we'll talk later ok?"

"Ok" he smiled kissing her quickly "Go"

"Going" Addison said stepping back towards the door "Bye" she said with a shy smile.

"Bye" he smiled, as soon as the door closed he let out a heavy sigh "That Ally, that's a kiss" he said quietly.

_~x~_

"You look different" Callie mused as she stood opposite Addison at the nurses station.

"Erm, okay, different how?" Addison asked with a smirk.

"Like, happy or something"

"Does that mean I look miserable all the time?" Addison laughed.

"No it's just, you look different happy, really happy"

"I kissed Alex again" Addison whispered.

"Your calling him Alex now" Callie said with a raised eyebrow "When the hell did you get a chance to kiss him again?"

"In the NICU, about 2 hours ago" Addison said biting her lip "God what am I doing?" she said hiding her face.

"Your finally moving on Addison" Callie said patting her shoulder "Congratulations"

"Right" Addison nodded "I'm moving on, but should I be moving on with him?"

"Addison, do you like him?"

"Yes"

"You want to start something with him?"

"Yeah" Addison said biting her lip again.

"Then will you stop stressing and just go there already!" Callie laughed.

"I'm being stupid aren't I"

"Yeah" she smirked "Now go find him and ask him out ok?"

"Ok" Addison laughed walking away.

_~x~_

"Careful Alex, I'll start thinking you actually like being on my service if you keep this up" Addison laughed walking into the NICU to see Alex sat in the rocking chair watching the babies.

"Oh, hey" he said with a laugh "Just don't tell anyone ok?"

"I'm not allowed to tell people how proud I am of you?" she said with a pout.

"Your proud of me huh?" he said standing up and placing his hands on a hips.

"Yeah" she said placing a soft hand on his chest "You're a great doctor Alex, you're a great guy"

"You're a great girl" he said with a grin "Come to Joe's with me tonight"

"Ok, I was just about to say that" she said with a laugh "I guess I'll be seeing you there then"

"You certainly will" he said kissing her softly, he groaned when his pager bleeped, and again when he read the screen "They need me in the pit, I'll see you later" he said pecking her lips quickly before running from the room.

"Yeah, see you later" she whispered dreamily to the empty room.

_~x~_

"Hey" Addison smiled greeting Alex with a kiss as she slid onto the bar stool next to him "Sorry I'm late, got caught up at the hospital"

"It's fine" he smiled "Martini" he said pushing the glass over "I asked Joe what your happy drink was"

"Is it sad that he knows what drinks I need and when?" she asked taking a sip.

"He knows everyones drinks, not just yours" he said with a smirk.

"Right" she laughed "What?" she said touching her face a little "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing, just you" he smiled softly.

"Oh" she said blushing slightly.

"I'm going to kiss you now" he said leaning in close to her.

"Ok" she whispered leaning the extra inches towards his lips, Alex's hand slipped up her thigh and up and around her waist pulling her off her stool and in close to his body as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"We have to stop" Alex whispered into her mouth.

"You were the one who wanted to kiss me" she whispered back.

"But if I keep kissing you I might just have to take you home with me and, I don't think we should do that yet"

"You don't" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"I always start with sex and it never goes well, I _really_ want this to go well"

"Can't I just come home with you anyway, just to sleep, no funny business"

"You want in my bed that badly huh?"

"Is that sad?"

"No, it's cute" he smiled kissing her softly "How about we finish these drinks and then…."

"Get pizza on the way home?" she asked hopefully.

"And then we can get pizza on the way home" he laughed "Drink up babe"

"Ok ok" Addison smiled.

_~x~_

"Ok, I can't eat anymore" Addison said putting half a slice of pizza back in the open box.

"I'm not surprised" he said with a chuckle "You ate more than me"

"I've lived on coffee cart muffins for the last 3 days, I'm hungry"

"That's unhealthy" Alex said pulling her closer into his arms.

"I didn't have time, I'm a busy person Alex"

"Your having lunch with me tomorrow, I'm making sure of it"

"Are you now?" she smirked looking up at him.

"I am" he grinned reaching down to peck her lips "Do you want to borrow something to sleep in?"

"Yeah, that'd be good" Addison smiled softly.

Alex stood up and walked into his bedroom, coming out a few seconds later with a pair of boxer shorts and his Iowa State t-shirt "Here" he said handing them to her "You go and change, I'll be in in a second"

"Thanks" she smiled standing up and kissing him softly.

Alex waited 5 minutes before walking into his bedroom, Addison stood taking her jewelry off "Hey" he smiled.

"Hey" she smiled back "Y'know, I really didn't think today was going to end"

"You work too hard" Alex said as he took his shirt off, he smirked a little when he saw Addison blush, he slipped off his pants and socks and got into bed in his boxers "Come here" he said opening his arms a little, Addison laughed a little and climbed into the bed next to him, she lay her head on his chest with a hand placed near her face, fingers making small circles on his skin, Alex ran his fingers through her hair.

"Why did you want to sleep here tonight?" he asked softly.

"Because it's been, months, since I was last held and, and I knew you'd hold me" she said with a slightly saddened tone.

"He screwed you up big time huh?"

"Yep" she said with a laugh "And I still come out looking like the bad guy because I'm the bitch who slept with his best friend, they forget to mention the fact that Derek had basically ignored me for 2 years, spent every minute he could at his practice or the hospital, never made it home in time for anything we planned and do you know who he would send to tell me he wasn't coming home? Mark, he'd send Mark, and I think, I think the reason I fell in love with Mark, the reason I _thought_ I was in love with him, because if I really think about it, as much as I love him I was never _in_ love with him, it was because he was there, he was there and Derek wasn't, what I did was stupid and horrible and yes it made me a bitch but, at least I didn't make him think he still had a chance when the whole time, every single minute of the time we were apparently working at our marriage, he was in love with her, I would never do that, that, that is just…."

"Cruel" Alex finished "It was cruel and thoughtless and cold and, stupid, it was mostly stupid" he said putting his hand under her chin and pushing her head a little so she looked up at him, he wiped the stray tears from her cheeks.

"I feel like an idiot" Addison sniffled "I'm crying, I'm in bed with this, perfect guy and, and I'm crying" she said with a laugh "You probably think I'm crazy right?"

"Yeah" he nodded "But only for thinking I'm perfect, I get everything else, I'm not perfect, my track record, not good, you only have to ask around at work to know that but you, you're changing me Addison, for the better, and I'll be here for you, and I'll care about you and love you and I'll try my very best to make you happy, that's all I want, for you to be happy"

Addison pushed herself up a little so her face was level with his and kissed him softly "Thank you" she whispered before kissing him again.

"Let's get some sleep babe" Alex smiled turning on his side and pulling Addison in close to the curve of his body.

"Night Alex" she whispered squeezing his arm.

"Sweet dreams Addison" he whispered kissing the back of her neck, it didn't take long for them to fall asleep in each others arms.

_~x~_

Addison woke the next morning to an empty bed, she sat up and rubbed her eyes a little, the smell of bacon instantly hitting her, she stood up and stretched out a little before walking out of the bedroom, stopping when she saw Alex cooking in the kitchen, and more importantly heard him singing.

"_I've been searching a long time  
For someone exactly like you  
I've been traveling all around the world  
Waiting for you to come through.  
Someone like you makes it  
All worth while  
Someone like you keeps me satisfied.  
Someone exactly like you."_

"Ah-hem" she coughed, Alex whipped his head around "Having fun?" she smirked.

"Did I wake you?" he asked quietly.

"No" she laughed "Do you always sing in the morning?"

"Maybe" he smirked "Ok, so we have bacon, eggs and bagels"

"You didn't have to cook for me" Addison said walking over to him and kissing him softly "I'm like, _the_ worst cook in the world, I'll never cook for you, unless you want food poisoning that is"

"I wanted to cook for you" he smiled kissing her again "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day Adds….what?" he smirked as he caught her staring at him with a grin.

"Nothing it's just, nobody's ever called me that before, I like it"

"Good" he said kissing her again "Now go and sit down, I'll bring it over"

_~x~_

"Alex, are you coming for lunch?" Izzie said stopping briefly at the nurses station where Alex stood.

"I have plans" he said with a smile.

"You have plans" Meredith said raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, plans, for lunch, I have other friends y'know" he said with a smirk.

"Okay" Izzie said with slight curiosity "We'll see you later then?"

"Yeah" he nodded.

"He has other friends" Izzie whispered as she and Meredith walked away.

"Apparently so"

_~x~_

"I hate this stupid day!" Addison huffed sitting in a chair next to Alex in the cafeteria.

"Whats…."

"Everything keeps going wrong" she sighed "Sorry, I'm being depressive again but, oh god Alex, I don't know how to tell you this"

"You can tell me anything" Alex said squeezing her hand.

"We lost Ally" Addison said sadly "I don't know what happened but, her heart rate just kept going up and, I couldn't save her Alex"

"Hey, hey it's ok" Alex said pulling her into a hug "You did everything you could"

"I know" she mumbled into his shoulder "I'm sorry, I know you liked her, are you ok?"

"Stuff happens Adds" he said sitting back a little and running his fingers through her hair "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine" she sighed "Maybe we should kiss, y'know, in her memory, if it wasn't for you talking to her about kissing then we might not…."

"If you want to kiss me just kiss me Addison" Alex said with a laugh.

Addison smirked a little and leaned in and kissed him softly "That just made my day better" she whispered against his lips before kissing him again.

"Mine too" he said with a grin "Now, eat" he said pushing a sandwich towards her "I know it's no egg and bacon bagel but, it's food"

"Thank you" Addison smiled kissing him again.

"Damn it" she groaned 10 minutes later as her pager bleeped "I have to go, we're both on-call, maybe we can find an on-call room later, for sleeping" she added quickly.

"Ok, I'll page you or something" Alex said leaning in and kissing her "Have a good day babe"

"You too" she stood up and leaned down to kiss him again "Bye" she whispered.

"Bye" he smiled, he watched as she walked away, as he turned back to his food 3 trays slammed down in front of him.

"What the hell was that?" Meredith, Izzie and Cristina exclaimed.

"Erm, lunch" he replied cooly.

"You were eating something alright" Cristina snorted.

"Ok, lets do this once, me and Addison are dating now, we've been dating since yesterday, after months of flirting, I really like her, I'm not messing around, this isn't just a bit of fun, I want to make this work, I'm in this for the long run so please, get over it already"

"Wow" Meredith muttered.

"Have you slept with her yet?" asked Izzie.

"Not that it's any of your business but no, I haven't slept with her yet, well, I've _slept _with her, like actual sleeping but, you get the picture"

"You stayed in the same bed with her and didn't try to get in her pants?" Cristina exclaimed "Our boy Evil Spawn is growing up" she said patting his back.

"Thanks Yang" he smirked.

"Your serious about her?" said Meredith.

"Yeah" he smiled "I really am"

"Then I'm happy for you"

"Try not to screw it up" said Izzie.

"I'm not going to screw it up" Alex said firmly "That, I promise"

_~x~_

"I heard an interesting rumor today" Derek said leaning against the nurses station next to Addison.

"Me too" Mark said standing on the other side of her.

"Okay" she said slowly "You're both here, together, talking, this rumor must be pretty exciting" she said with a slight laugh.

"Apparently you and Karev haven't been able to keep your hands off each other" Derek smirked.

"Oh" Addison said simply "Well, yeah, not a rumor, which you know obviously because if you thought it was a lie you wouldn't even bother"

"What are you doing Addison he's, he's…." Mark started.

"If you say an intern I will kill you" Addison smirked "Exhibit A" she said gesturing to Derek "We're not messing around, this isn't 'Every other attending has an intern so I'll have one too' this is serious, well, it's on it's way to being serious, I really like him, and I'm pretty sure it's going to be much more than like sooner rather than later so, what I'm trying to say is, shut up, I'm happy, and I'm finally moving on so, shut up"

"I thought you hated him" Mark smirked.

"He's a pain in the ass sometimes yes" Addison smirked "But I don't hate him, I don't hate this him he is with me anyway, he's different with me he's, he's just, different"

"He screws up and I kill him ok?" Mark said quietly.

"He screws up and I'll kill him, you both got off lightly" she said with a laugh "I have to go, bye losers" she said patting their shoulders and walking away.

"You think it's gonna last?" asked Mark.

"I have no idea" Derek sighed.

"Are we ever going to be friends again Derek?"

"I have no idea"

_~x~_

"Hey" Addison smiled softly walking into an on-call room, Alex was already lying under the covers.

"Hey" he smiled, Addison kicked off her shoes and took off her lab coat and skirt before climbing in next to him, her head in the crook of his neck, an arm draped over his chest, she looked up at him as he looked down at her, they shared a soft gentle kiss.

"We got through this day" she sighed.

"We got through this day" he smiled kissing her again.

"I, I don't want to freak you out but, but" Addison stuttered "I'm falling for you Alex"

"I'm think I've already fallen" Alex whispered before kissing her again.

_~x~_

**4 years later.**

Addison woke slowly to an empty bed, she sat up and rubbed her eyes a little, the smell of bacon instantly hitting her, she stood up and stretched out a little before walking out of the bedroom, stopping when she saw Alex cooking in the kitchen, and more importantly heard him singing. Their 2 year old daughter Ruby May Karev sitting on top of the counter in her pajamas half singing along with him.

"Come on Rubes, I'm not singing this on my own" Alex said tickling her sides causing Ruby to giggle "Let's start again….Twinkle Twinkle Little Star…."

"How I wondah, what you, ahhh!" Ruby sang completely out of tune.

"Up above the world so high"

"Like a dianand in the SKY!"

"Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, how I wonder what you are" they both sang.

Addison started clapping as she walked further into the room "Mommy!" Ruby squealed.

"Good morning baby, are you having fun with Daddy?"

"We making bekfast" Ruby grinned.

"Morning Adds, Happy Anniversary" Alex said kissing Addison softly.

"Happy Anniversary" she smiled kissing him again.

"Ruby, tell Mommy why we're making her breakfast"

"Cuz we loves you" Ruby smiled.

"I love you too baby girl" Addison said scooping Ruby up in her arms and kissing her cheek softly "Are you going to have fun with Uncle Derek and Aunty Meredith today?"

"Yep" Ruby nodded "Merdif baby"

"Meredith's having a baby, that's right sweetie" Addison smiled.

"Breakfast is served" Alex smiled, Addison took Ruby over to the table and sat her down, Alex brought over two plates, a bagel with bacon and eggs for Addison and a soft boiled egg and soldiers for Ruby, he moved back over to the kitchen and grabbed his own bagel before sitting down with them.

"I love you" Alex smiled kissing Addison softly.

"I love you too" Addison smiled.

"Loves you" Ruby sang putting her fingers into her egg.

"Ruby" Addison laughed "You're getting very messy baby girl" she said grabbing some tissue and wiping Ruby's fingers "Just like your Daddy" she smirked as she looked across to Alex to see ketchup halfway down his face.

Alex dipped his finger in the ketchup on his plate and smeared it across Addison's cheek.

"Alex!" she squealed wiping her face.

"Just like Mommy too" he smirked, Ruby let out a giggle.

"You're going to pay for that later" Addison whispered.

"Yeah yeah, whatever" Alex smirked.

"I don't like you anymore" she said with a pout.

"Liar" he whispered kissing her softly.

"Kissy kissy kiss" Ruby sang.

"She's just like you in the morning" Addison laughed "Always singing aren't you Rubes"

"Yep" Ruby nodded.

"But you got your Mommy's looks baby girl" Alex smiled.

"Suck up" Addison smirked.

_~x~_

"Did you ever think we'd get here?" Alex asked as himself and Addison lay in bed, Alex on his side, propping his head up on his hand, his other running through Addison's hair "When you kissed me in the bar, did you ever think…."

"No, not at all" she laughed "But, I'm so happy that we did, I'm more than happy that we did"

"Me too" Alex whispered kissing her temple.

"Alex I, I think we need to move out" Addison stuttered "I love this apartment, I mean it's our home, since I moved in with you it's, it's our home but, but we need another bedroom"

"What? What do you…."

"I'm, I'm pregnant Alex" she said quietly "I did a test when we dropped Ruby of with Meredith, she still had some in her bathroom and…."

"We're having another baby" Alex said cutting her off.

"Yeah" Addison said biting her lip a little.

"We're having another baby!" he exclaimed before kissing her hard on the lips "I love you" he whispered into them.

"I love you too" she said tearfully.

Alex kissed her again before reaching over to his bedside table and pulling a small box from his drawer "I was going to do this tonight but, I can't wait and, Addie, I know I probably should have done this years ago, I've been wanting to do this since the day we got together, I just wanted it to be the right time and, this is the right time, I love you Addison Montgomery, will you marry me?" he said opening the box to reveal a ring.

"Yes" she whispered "Yeah, I'll marry you" she said with tears again, Alex took the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger before kissing her again.

"Never stop doing that" Addison said breathlessly.

"What?" he smirked.

"Kissing me like it's our first kiss"

"Never" he whispered before kissing her again.

_~x~ ~x~ ~x~_


End file.
